conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
A Few More Countries
A Few More Countries is a world which is similar to the real world, except you add your own country. A Few More Countries is a place where made-up countries and the people there can be desired, on the condition that the country is supposed to be located on the planet Earth, Mars, Venus, Europa, Callisto, Titan or Ganymede. However, for countries on any other of the above planets except Earth is not allowed to exist until after 2300 CE and countries on Earth cannot exist before 8000 BCE. Editing A Few More Countries is open to everybody with restrictions. You are entitled to add your own country and edit it to your heart's desire. However, please do not edit or contribute to a country which is not your creation without the creator of the country's permission. For more information on the Rules, please see Rules. For applications, please message Mli048. Rules A Few More Countries is designed to be an open platform semi-realistic world, in which people are free to create realistic countries on the allowed places with an alternate political and geographical timeline. However, in order for consistency and the maintenance of a high standard, there are a few rules that must be adhered to for countries in A Few More Countries, which are detailed below in brief. By creating a country in A Few More Countries, you acknowledge that you have read and agree to comply to these rules, which are, in brief, as follows: # In order to create a nation in the A Few More Countries, you must apply through the message box of the user Mli048. In order to help maintain consistency and for administrative purposes on the A Few More Countries home page as well as who has added a country. # Your Country must exist on Earth, Mars, Venus, Europa, Titan, Callisto or Ganymede. However, for countries on any other of the above planets except Earth is not allowed to exist until 2300 CE and countries on Earth cannot exist before 8000 BCE. Historical countries do not have to live all the way to the modern day (Example: Kingdom of Saxony, lasted between 1456-1683). A fair degree of realism is required. Moderation is key. Your country must also have some issues, it can't be a country with no worries. This does not mean your country is war-torn, it just means there is some problems (Example: Republic of the Balkans, a rich country yet has the issues of Global warming, a refugee crisis and terrorism). # For the purpose of aesthetics, your country must 'contain in parentheses in the title they are part of A Few More Countries (Example: The Republic of Seattle (A Few More Countries)), and also should have a Table or Infobox telling quick facts about the country, including GDP, Population, Capital and Size. # International events within A Few More Countries require group discussion and involvement. If an event occurs that has world-wide implications, it must be decided upon by the community in the A Few More Countries talk page. For example, one county cannot decide that their is an impending global economic crash in 5 years without the consent of other nations in the Nearly Real World. Similarly, if an international festival or event is occurring, countries must join or not and arrange a situation (as with the Olympics or the FIFA World Cup). If your countries do not exist there an international event you do not join the event. (Example: Country 1 last between 1922-1954, Country 2 last between 1892-2162, Country 1 and 2 can both go at the 1950 World Meeting but only Country 2 can go to the 1992 World Meeting) # It is important that several copyright and privacy rules are undertaken and adhered to in order for people's countries in the A Few More Countries to be respected and maintained. Thus, refrain from adding to or expanding on the pages of other countries, unless other-wise mentioned or in consultation with that nation's creator. Countries Current Countries Below you will find a list of all current countries and their collaborators of worlds in the nearly real world, as of December 15, 2016. There are currently 5 countries that count as a current country. * 'Asinovia (1952 to Today)-Warrioroffreedom123 * Guamelda (2007-Today)-''' * '''Grautomiajya (1979-Today)-SolaceEaSw * South Brazil (1936-Today) Mr.Orwell * S'aeloun Daeman (-Today) Lord falconis' Dead Countries Below you will find a list of all former countries and their collaborators of worlds in the nearly real world, as of December 15, 2016. These shows countries that exist yet no longer exist in the modern day. If a government regime changed (Example: Democratic Republic to Absolute Monarchy), the old government type would count as a former country. There are currently 0 countries that count as a dead country. * There is no countries here. Future Countries Below you will find a list of all future countries and their collaborators of worlds in the nearly real world, as of December 15, 2016. These shows countries that exist yet only exist before the modern day. If a government regime changed in the future (Example: Democratic Republic to Absolute Monarchy), the future government type would count as a future country. There are currently 0 countries that count as a future country. * Transhumania (2472-) Ace009 World Map